A princess and a rich boy with issues
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: Diana and Bruce decide to stay away from each other... But their friends have other plans. And they finally find themselves alone. Trilogy completed :  Pease r/r.
1. Chapter 1

**A princess and a rich boy with issues.**

**This story is settled the night after "The one and future thing" from JLU, where WW overhears BM talking his reasons for not to date her. Until… ;) read and find out.**

….

Diana was sat at the Watchtower, surrounded by a bunch of tissue paper –half new, half already used- and watching a musical movie, Mamma Mia.

The movie already made her melancholic since the beginning, and not only because of the greek island landscape, but for the very resemblance between the main actress –who played the mum for the bride to be on the movie- and her own mother. Actually the _Slipping through my fingers_ scene brought her to tears.

But that wasn´t the real reason she was so down… and sad. It wasn´t the reason she was still crying. And she was really embarrassed to acknowledge that. To reckon she was in love, to admit she was crying over a man. A man.

Because it was it was seeing Sam and Donna finally so happy what made her cry the most.

When the movie was finally over, she sighed and turned the TV off.

"Are all of the men in this world so silly?" she whispered.

And it was then when she felt someone sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. After wiping her tears with the back of her hand discreetly she looked up and feigned a smile.

"Hey Kal. How are you?"

He smiled back gently.

"I´m the one who should be asking that. What´s wrong? You don´t usually sit around crying."

"I know I don´t. It´s just the movie. I´m fine really."

"I´m not gonna bite that one, princess. It´s not just the movie… Tell me…"

Seeing how much her best friend really knew her and cared about her brought a genuine smile to her face. _Maybe men aren´t all the same after all._

"I´m way better now you´re here"

He smiled once again and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, I´ll take your word on that one, but…"

"But…?" she smirked, raising and eyebrow playfully.

"Only if you let me take you out for dinner tonight and cheer you up."

"Sounds like a plan." She responded, patting his knee.

"Perfect. I´ll meet you at Rizzoli´s at 7. Table reservation under my name."

"I´m in." She nodded.

"I´m counting on it." He said, walking away.

"Oh, and Kal…"

"Yes?" He asked, turning around.

"Thank you. Very much."

"No need to."

"Yes, there is a need to." She said, walking to him and kissing his cheek too. "When I have such a good friend like you."

"Don´t be late, Diana." He smiled. "You will be surprised."

"Surprised, huh?" She crossed her arms and shook her head giggling as he finally left the room. "We will see about that, Mr. Man of Steel."

The truth was he managed to put her back in a good mood and Diana was determined to spend a lovely evening without thinking of Bruce… or his rejection.

Following him right away, she left the Watchtower too. The amazon was going to make the most of her greek goddess´s beauty for the night, and she knew exactly the right person to help her.

Of course, Superman knew more about Wonder Woman´s love issues than she was aware of.

….

The room was empty after the amazing amazon left, when Batman walked in and took a seat. Yes, he wasn´t the smile guy-type. But he was frowning a little more than usual, and he was way more distracted.

"Think fast" Shayera said, throwing him one of the cushions, hitting him fully on the face.

Something Hawkgirl could tell the moment she walked in.

"That wasn´t funny, Shayera."

"Oh, it certainly was."

"I´m not in a good mood."

"You never are."

"Good point."

Sitting across from him, she looked straight into his eyes.

"What´s wrong? Tell me."

"A city full of criminals that must be stopped. That´s all."

"Oh, come on. I´ve known you for ages. I know when something is bothering you. Is it about Diana?"

Hearing her name made his heart jump and skip a beat.

"Don´t go down that path." He hissed.

"Fine, fine." She replied, raising her hands in rendition. "Then we can play some chess, and if you lose, you´re taking me out for dinner tonight."

"I can deal with that." He smirked, feeling better and safer when his intellect had been called in. "But I won´t lose."

"We will see about that" she grinned, setting the game between them both "Want to start?"

"I always play the black ones"

"Fine." She shrugged and made the first move.

He tried her best on the game, but since Shayera mentioned her name he couldn´t get the amazon out of his head: her smile, her bright eyes, the way she walked, the way he worried when he thought she died in Gorilla City or that night Circe turned into a piggy –everything she said before and what he did after to get her back-.

"Check." Shayera grinned, moving her Queen in the line of his King a few minutes later.

"What?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you okay, Bruce? You´re not yourself tonight…"

"Yes, I´m fine." He replied, moving his piece without a careful thought.

"Well, it doesn´t seem so. Check mate." She said, moving her Tower.

"How the heck…?"

"I´ve never beaten you in just twelve moves before."

"I´m fully aware of that."

"Good." She said, standing up when she heard J´onn calling her name. "Duty calls. I´ll see you tonight at seven in Rizzoli. Reservation under my name."

"I promised. I´ll be there."

"Great. Don´t be late. And wear a tie."

"So I will."

…

A few minutes after leaving the Watchtower, Wonder Woman arrived to The Daily Planet. Every single pair of eyes followed her as she walked in and asked for Lois Lane.

Kal was a great friend, and on top of that he was just trying to help her, even when he didn´t know the reason of her sadness. So the last thing Diana wanted was to cause him any problem with his girl.

"Miss Lane will be with you in a minute. Please take a seat… Wonder Woman." A young woman smiled walking away and she did so.

Diana grabbed one of the newspapers… and found an article about Bruce Wayne, Bachelor of the Year according to Forbes, on the first page. She closed her eyes and put it down, but the image of her heart-meltingly handsome colleague wouldn´t leave her mind. _What would the amazons say if they knew their princess is troubling herself over a man? Shame on me. But I can´t ignore the things he makes me feel when he´s close to me… Those things I want him to do to me… _And that made her blush.

"Wonder Woman?"

A woman´s voice put her out of her reverie, and the thought about spending a night with Bruce left her mind for a moment. She raised her head to find a tall woman –nearly as tall as her-, with long chocolate brown hair and bright hazel eyes smiling to her. She was certainly attractive and she could understand why Kal was so lost for her.

"Lois. Hello." Diana smiled, standing up and shaking her hand.

"Superman has told me so much about you."

"Wow, really, has he?"

"Yes. I´m glad he finally got me the interview. That´s why you´re here, right?"

"Wait, an interview?"

"Yes. A day with Wonder Woman. Doesn´t it sound great?"

Diana opened her mouth to say something, astounded, but no sound came out of her.

"He didn´t tell you, right?"

"Not really."

"I´m so sorry…"

"Don´t be… I´ll be glad to give you that interview… tomorrow." Diana smiled.

"That means a lot. Thank you. Really."

"Is no sacrifice at all."

"But then… why are you here?"

Diana shrugged.

"Well, I´m not sure really. I´m going on a dinner with Superman tonight and… I just wanted you to know beforehand. We are just friends… and I wouldn´t want it to be any problem between you two."

"That´s very sweet of you. Thank you."

"You´re welcome."

"But I know him, and I trust him. I know he wouldn´t cheat on me."

Diana giggled.

"You are right there, sister. You´re the only girl he has eyes for."

"Well, you´re kind of his… workmate, so… I guess that´s a good thing to hear."

"I´m glad, because it´s true. You have absolutely nothing to be afraid of, and me, least of all. I´ll never do something like that."

Lois looked at her up and down and raised her hand to her chin on a thinking expression, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, since you were so nice and you´re giving me that interview I want to do something to pay you back. Let me help you get ready for tonight."

Diana blushed.

"I was going to ask Vixen –since she´s working as a model-, but if you want to help me, that will be lovely."

"Excellent. Just let me get my back and we will hit the road."

Diana sat down again and Lois came back in a few minutes.

"Princess of the amazons, are you ready to become the ultimate beauty queen?"

"I think that… is saying a bit too much."

"Trust me. It´s not. A bit of makeup can do wonders to enhance your steel blue eyes and your hair will look great pinned up. Adding a tight black dress and some silver shoes, we´re done."

"All that? In just… three hours and a half?"

"If that´s the time we´ve got, we should better get going. First stop: let´s get you some Prada."

They left on Lois´s car and half an hour later they had a fabulous black dress, short and tight in the right places, that showed every curve in Diana´s body and nearly all of her legs.

"I can´t believe I got that dress for free… only because of who I am."

"It´s called publicity, sweetheart… and here we get your shoes."

Lois picked up a pair of silver Louboutin´s nearly six inches tall. Simple… Classy… Perfect.

"We´re taking it. It has your name all over it"

"They are a little… too high. But I like them."

"You´re skinny enough my dear, there is nothing like too high."

"Thank Hera I can fly…" she mumbled.

"Now, your hair. It´s going to look awesome when we´re finally over."

"Okay, there we go."

But two blocks before they reach the beauty salon they passed Swarowsky and Lois made Diana stop.

"Wait. I nearly forgot. Earrings and necklace."

Before Diana had time to understand, she –and the bags she was carrying- were dragged into the store.

"Why don´t you change a bit those stars and go for some hearts, like these ones. Look." She said, putting the necklace with a single delicate heart around Diana´s neck.

"You are definitely a restless lady." Diana giggled "I do like it."

"Then we´re taking it." Lois laughed.

"Is all of this really necessary?"

"Absolutely. Now, the hair."

Diana rolled her eyes amused.

"Okay, the hair."

As soon as they found the hairdresser, Lois´s Blackberry sprung to life, and Perry was on the other side of the line demanding her immediate presence.

"I´m really, really sorry… but I do have to go. I assure you they will know how to help you here."

"It´s okay, Lois. Thank you for everything. I´ll meet you for lunch tomorrow and then we can go on with the interview."

"That will be… very cool. Thank you."

"Now go… Before they call you again." Diana pushed her out.

The reporter ran away and the princess was left to deal with her hair and makeup… something she got done in a shorter time than she expected.

Her bright ebony hair pinned up in an elegant bun and a gray and silver makeup that really enlightened her eyes with a tough of red and pink on her glossy lips.

Being nearly done, she flew to her apartment to get changed and finally ready.

….

When Diana was ready, her own image truly amazed her. Lois words were nearly an understatement. Her beauty was truly breathtaking and she had to admit she looked even sexier than she did with the amazon champion armor. Even Vixen would be jealous since Diana was way more curvaceous and wore the dresses… really better. Not even a Barbie doll was up to the standards of wonder woman´s perfection.

There have been hours since the last moment she had been thinking about Bruce and she was really feeling good, and proud of herself. She grabbed her back and took a cab to the Rizzoli.

"I´ll double your tip if you hurry please, I don´t want to be late." She told the driver when she noticed him drooling over her on his rearview mirror. Five minutes later she arrived to the restaurant and was ushered to the table under a reservation for Clark Kent.

"Thank you." She told the waiter, sitting down.

….

When Shayera left, an enraged Batman hit the table where the chessboard was resting and spilled it all over the floor. He was furious because he couldn´t get Diana out of his head. He was mad because he wanted her, he desired her, but he couldn´t have her. _It´s too dangerous. We will both get hurt. We´re heroes and crime-fighters, not lovebirds. I´m sure she can understand that. Can she? Can I understand that? Can I really get her out of my mind? Can I really ignore the way I want to kiss her –and other things- whenever she´s around? How hard is to have her close?_

"Oh, Diana, why was I so stupid to fall in love with you? Why now?" He mumbled, when the door opened and Superman walked in.

"Hey Bruce… you still here." He said slowly, looking around the disorder in suspicion.

"Yes, as you can see, I do."

"I thought Shayera told me you were meeting her for dinner. It´s getting late."

"Are you kicking me out of the Watchtower?"

Superman shrugged.

"It was just a reminder." He smirked "So you won´t be late."

"Why is everyone suddenly so worried about if I´m late or not?"

"I was just saying."

Without another word, the bat disappeared to get a shower and a decent suit on.

Just in time to miss Shayera walking again into the room.

"Are they both gone?"

"You bet."

"Oh, they are going to be surprised."

"Thank you for doing this for Diana. I know she still holds a grudge on you…"

"Yes, she does. But she has a reason. And I have the slight feeling she´ll be in a better mood tomorrow." Hawkgirl smirked.

….

Diana had been waiting for ten minutes that seemed an eternity to her for Superman to arrive, but there wasn´t a sign of him. It gutted her that such a short time alone with her thoughts was enough for Bruce to get into her head again.

"You´re supposed to be brave, you bastard. What are you so afraid of? What is it so wrong with me… that you don´t love me at all? Why do I have to humiliate myself like this loving you? It´s not fair."

And the next words Diana head fell over her like cold water.

"Shayera…?" Bruce asked in a doubtful voice when he saw a black haired woman sat at the table. An incredible black hair and a perfect built body he knew very well. Since they belonged to a woman he will never forget.

Diana immediately stood and turned around. Seeing her was a blow that left him completely lacking of air. She was beautiful, she was shining in all her splendor and every inch of her body was completely gorgeous. If it wasn´t for the fact they were surrounded by a lot of people he wouldn´t have had any control over his emotions at all to stop himself from jumping over her. His mouth immediately fell wide open in utter surprise and admiration. But the princess didn´t notice how lost he really was in her.

"Diana, I…"

"Save it. You can´t date me, but your dating Shayera?" she whispered turning around, tears welling up in her eyes "Why am I not good enough?"

Seeing the sorrow in her eyes crushed his soul. He always had had the greatest self-control ever known, and it was then he realized he was completely and absolutely under her spell Nothing will ever change the fact he was head over heels in love with her. It was too late to deny it. _It was time for you to admit it, maroon. And she thinks she´s not good enough? Oh, God…_

"No. Diana, please… You… I…"

"There is no you and I. I´m leaving. Good night."

In a gesture of complete desperation, afraid of finally losing her forever, he grabbed her arm.

"Please, can´t we talk?"

"I don´t wanna talk anymore, you have nothing new to say." She hissed, fighting to hold back her tears and releasing her arm from his grip, trying to walk away.

She wanted to leave, it was too hurtful, when all she wanted was to jump into his arms and kiss him, but the contact of his hand over her skin sent shockwaves to her body she had never felt before. She needed him, she wanted him desperately, and she couldn´t gather enough will power to walk away from him… once and forever.

He took advantage of her hesitation and grabbed her shaking body again, this time with both arms, turning her around to face him.

"Then, if you don´t want to talk, at least let me do this…"

"Do…?" she started to ask, but couldn´t finish before he pulled her even closer with his arms to cover her lips with his.

She had already surrendered when she felt her body so tightly pressed against his.

The kiss was soft and sweet at first, but soon enough his hands pressed her waist even further towards him and her arms slowly circled his neck. They were both taken aback by a passion they had been holding for too long, since the very first day they set eyes on each other. They were both strongly holding to the chance to share their destiny when a future without each other seemed empty and senseless. His tongue slipped into her mouth that happily granted him access and his hands slowly slid further down her body.

"I love you, Diana, since the very first time I saw you."

"I love you too, silly, but right now I just don´t want you to stop kissing me."

"Your wish is my command princess." He replied, making her smile against his lips.

She moaned softly, holding onto him because her legs were too weak to keep her standing anymore , and her heart was racing so fast it nearly made her chest hurt.

They were pulled back to reality and jumped apart when a camera started flashing around them, invading their privacy.

"Clark Kent, from the Daily Planet." the reporter introduced himself. "Who´s the lovely lady accompanying you tonight, Mr. Wayne? Is the Bachelor of the Year finally settling down?" he asked, waiting with his pen and notebook to take notes.

Bruce smiled happily and proudly, and wrapping his arm around Diana, he pulled her close to him again.

"She´s Diana. Diana… Prince. And yes, you can definitely scratch me out of the bachelors list." He replied, placing another gently kiss on her lips, which resulted on a genuine big smile from her.

Wrapping her arms around him too, a vibrant looking Diana looked up to Clark and silently mumbled with her lips.

"You are really so going to pay up for this later, Kal."

….

**N/A: Hope you liked it! Reviews… please?**


	2. Sweet intoxication

**A princess and a rich boy with issues.**

**Chapter 2: Sweet intoxication.**

**This was meant to be just a one shot, but since I got a positive response I´ll be turning it into a trilogy. I thought you might enjoy this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited. You rock and it means a lot. Pleqase keep doing so ^^.  
><strong>

**This is a romance story. And it has sex content, that´s why it´s M rated. So don´t like, don´t read. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman or any DC character (though I wish I did, lol).**

The daily planet's reporter took a few more picturess of the _pair of the moment_ and soon enough he was gone.

"You can thank me later" Kal whispered to Diana before he did so. She just laughed and shook her head. The truth was, she owed him a big one. And so did Bruce. Her one true love.

The princess was still in utter shock, amazed. She couldn't believe her friends went through all the trouble to set this up for her. For them. Because there was a them and an us with her and Bruce since that very moment. Wonder Woman knew Superman was the noblest man on Earth, she was more surprised with Shayera's part once she heard how she so easily tricked Bruce right into her arms. She had been very mean since Hawkgirl betrayed them, but everyone deserves a second chance. And Superman was right. Specially, friends. So she owed her a huge thank you and a big apology.

But that was something she didn´t plan to do until the next day. Now she could only think of Bruce and the night they had ahead. They had so much to talk about, so many things to share… It was incredibly enthralling, and yet deeply scary. Diana was fully aware she was about to walk onto certain special and complex things... which she had never experienced before. It was unknown, yes, but she was the princess of the amazons and fright and fear were things she certainly did not know. She never backed off.

"Finally alone again..." Bruce smiled.

"Yes. Finally." Diana giggled nervously. "That was quite a show."

"Oh, yes. Everyone will know by tomorrow morning. I'm sure Alfred is going to get... A little inquisitive over it once he finds out."

"Yes. It's true. But, you know, I don't really care."

"You don't care about what?" He asked concerned, taking her hand in his.

With the loveliest and most heart-melting smile, she looked up and straight into his eyes.

"I don't care everyone knowing how much I love you. And if there is any enemy, either yours, mine or ours, trying to reach one of us through the other or anyone trying to pull us apart… we can deal with that. We can."

And the amazon was impressed by how good the word _ours_ sounded.

He wasn't expecting her response, and her words left him stunned. Yes. He had heard many women proclaiming their love for him before, but none of them was Diana, none of them was his one and only amazing amazon. His perfect woman. It hadn't meant a thing to him before, but it sounded so sweet and perfect in Diana´s angel voice. He was unable to say how strongly he felt the same. Since he was still silent, she looked away with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He placed his hand under her chin to level her gaze with his.

"Don´t be. My sentiment is just exactly."

When another joyful smile bloomed on her lips, he couldn´t resist the urge to kiss her again anymore. He hadn´t been thinking of anything else but how much he loved and desired that woman for a long time. After placing her index finger over his lips to avoid it, Diana laughed at his astonished expression.

Since he was still trying to gather enough words to ask what was wrong, she grabbed her menu and winked at him.

"We will have plenty of time for that later, Mr. Stud. I think we need to get a move on with our orders. I'm sincerely starving."

"So you're making me wait, huh?"

"Oh, yes, you bet I am."

He smirked widely.

"I can deal with that."

"Good."

Bruce leaned closer and whispered onto her ear.

"But if you make me wait, Diana, I'll go way, way beyond just kissing you."

"I'm actually counting on it." She whispered back in a seductive voice.

For the second time during the night –and in just a few minutes-, he was frozen by her answer. He didn't expect such an... Open offer coming from her. And once again, not because there hasn't been other women doing the same thing. Diana might be many things, but she definitely wasn't a common girl.

"You're tempting me, woman. Don't hold me responsible for what I do when I finally get to lay my hands on you."

Diana blushed. But it wasn´t the meaning of his words what made the color rise to her cheeks, but the intense way she actually wanted his hands on her. And the fact there was no doubt about how eager he was to please her. To know herself so wanted and desired in that way… as a woman, to know she was affecting him, physically and emotionally, made her feel powerful… in a different way and she had experienced the feeling before.

And she definitely liked it. A lot.

"A Mr. Kent sent this for you, Ms. Prince and Mr. Wayne." A waiter said, opening a bottle of fine Chardonnay and pouring it for them both.

All of her embarrassment was immediately gone.

"Clark does definitely know me. Chardonnay is my very favorite."

Diana inhaled the fruity scent of the wine and sighed delighted, taking a sip.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm starting to get a bit jealous here."

"Jealous?" She laughed gingerly. "I didn't even think that was in your vocabulary. And why is that, where is Mr. Confident gone?"

"Because I don't know if you're dating me or you're dating him." He said seriously. "Mr. Confident has been crushed by the thought I could ever lose you."

Warmed up by his words, she pecked his lips briefly.

"Don't you worry. I'll have you anytime, handsome."

"May I take your order, please?"

Diana jumped back, startled by the silent maître, who approached her from behind.

"Oh... Yes... I'll have... The salmon, please.

He took note.

"And you sir?"

"Fettuccini with carbonara sauce, please."

And the man left.

"So... Where were we?"

"You saying you're jealous and afraid of losing me."

"Oh, no, no, no. It was you saying you would have me anytime."

"Doubt it?" She smirked, standing up.

Bruce stared at her up and down with his eyes wide open. Was she really suggesting...? Was Diana really so daring…? He grinned confidently before he replied.

"My, my. Where are we going?"

"I see Mr. Confident is back. Good." She replied with a lop-sided smile. "You are staying here. I am going to the lady's room."

Disappointment hit his face like an iron fist.

"Just so I can take my panties off." She whispered to his ear and walked away giggling.

Teasing was actually so much fun.

"Oh, I'm very afraid, my fair lady, two can play that game."

He stood up too. Bruce didn´t know if his date had in mind the very same thing he did, but he was going to find out… and change her mind, if necessary.

...

Diana felt the closest to heaven she had ever been. She felt completely stupid for being so excited just because of a man, but it was the plain and simple truth. He made her happy. He put that dumb and silly wide smile on her face. He was the one making her feel so light and dizzy. She walked out mumbling softly to herself _I don't wanna miss a_ _thing_ and washed her hands distractedly. When she turned to reach one of the paper towels, she noticed Bruce leaning against the doorframe and intently watching her.

She immediately blushed.

"What are you doing here?" Diana asked as he stepped closer.

"I came after you." He mumbled in a low vice, softly stroking her cheek. The feathery touch sent shivers down her spine and cut the air out of her lungs. Suddenly… she didn´t remember how to breathe.

"I'm just going back to the table, silly. You didn't need to follow me."

"I did. I needed to do this."

Diana opened her mouth to reply, but before she could utter a single word, he pulled her onto his arms again and kissed her passionately, holding her close against his wide strong body. Diana didn't know if she was more surprised, upset or delighted, but she couldn't break away from him. She was completely bewitched, body and soul.

She responded to the kiss with the same eager and desperate passion, not slow, not sweet, but lewd and lusty, incapable to hold the soft moan that escaped her lightly parted lips. Definitely he was opening a whole new world for her, making her feel things she never experienced before.

She had to admit it. She was definitely delighted.

Nowhere was a wrong place. Never was a wrong time. There was only him and her. Everything else was perfect.

Completely lost in the moment, their kiss grew more and more passionate. He moaned too and pulled her into one of the cubicles, locking the door behind them.

Diana took a deep breath, collapsing against him as his wide arms still held her protectively very close.

He took a deep breath too, to calm himself a bit. He did want to take things as slow as possible.

"That was risky…"

"Nothing will harm you, Diana, not while I'm around."

"I don´t need to be protected." Wonder Woman protested.

"Good. Because I´m going to make you mine… and no one can save you." He answered in a whisper, inch by inch losing every bit of the scarce self-control he had left.

Leaning Diana against the wall gently, he delicately brushed her lips. A sultry invitation, a beg for her permission.

She shivered and sighed. Every move he made was awakening some very deep and strong desires she didn't know she was capable of. Her mind was still trying to find reasons, but her body had completely surrendered.

"Bruce..."

"Don't talk, my love. Just let me... take you to paradise." He whispered in a husky voice and kissed her again.

She kissed him back. She was completely powerless to fight the effect he had on her. She was nothing but shivering skin at his full mercy.

He pinned her up against the wall and slid his hand up the cotton-soft skin of her inner thigh. She squirmed in response and he stroked her neck, never breaking the kiss.

"Doesn't this feel... Just right...?"

**A/N: Oh, they are naughty indeed. Shall they keep going? Let me know if you liked or not, please. ^^ The little green button is twinking to give you more if you ask soooo...  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Love knows no boundaries

**A PRINCES AND A RICH BOY WITH ISSUES.**

**CHAPTER 3: LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDARIES.**

"It really does" she whispered in a faltered voice.

He was surprised by how quickly he got turned on by her sensual whispers and the feeling of her skin under his hands. What he did next hurt as a bullet shot straight to his heart.

Pulling away, Bruce placed her back down and stroked her hair, resting his hand on the back of her head. She opened her eyes, if not actually confused about why did he stop, yes completely shaken.

She opened her mouth to say something but he pecked her lips to stop her.

"Is this the first time you're doing this, Diana?"

"Yes." She nodded, innocently and sincerely.

He hugged her close and kissed her head.

"Then I think is better we don't do this here."

"Yes. I agree." She sighed, half disappointed.

"But... We will come back and do it someday." He hopefully mumbled.

"Maybe. If you're a good boy." She winked, taking advantage of the fact he was as affected as she was.

He smirked and tickled her.

"Are you sure you're going to try and say no?"

She burst out laughing.

"You´re cheating!"

"Believe me, there's nothing I would like more than to get you into my car and straight into my bed right now." He whispered to her ear, and her legs weakened completely once more.

"Believe me, handsome, there's no other place I would rather be. But we already ordered dinner and..."

"And I just had a brilliant idea."

"The brilliant guy had a brilliant idea? Why am I not surprised?" She smirked and followed him, since he took her hand and walked out of the empty lady's room.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as he leaded her to the maître station.

"Patience is a virtue, _darling_."

"Yes, _honey_." She answered, delighted to hear the loving nickname in his voice.

Diana waited whilst he politely asked the maître to wrap their order to take home and paid for it all, with a generous tip.

"Ready?" He smirked, kissing her hand, stealing a smile from her very heart.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

They left the restaurant and he opened the back door for her.

She tilted her head looking at him quizzically.

"The back door? You're not my chauffer, Bruce."

"I know. But we both want to get home and I want to spend the night inside of you and not inside of a hospital room. So I have to keep my eyes and mind on the steering wheel, and away from you... just until we reach our destination."

She blushed bright red at his blunt words.

"Okay. I get it."

"That´s my smart girl."

He closed the door and got onto the front seat. She used the spare minutes to check on her blackberry and wrote a thank you note to Kal.

Diana barely realized they had arrived when Bruce parked and opened the door again. She took his hand and got off the car. He had at least twenty cars on the same garage. She looked around astounded.

"Why do you need so many cars?"

"Appearances." He shrugged.

"Sure. Because on the inside you are, oh, so humble."

"You love it." He chuckled.

"You have no idea." She stretched her skirt and linked her arm with his. "Take the lead."

"You don't need proper clothes for here we're going. Did you know that? In fact, you don't need any clothes at all."

"Don't make me nervous." She stuttered.

"You shouldn't be."

"I guess."

He guided her into the house and up the stairs. It wasn't as if Diana had never been to the Wayne mansion, but she had to admit she was fairly impressed. Bruce didn't get her attention back until they went through a pair of double doors and he stopped.

The bedroom was as exquisite as everything else on their surroundings. There was a huge bed with a very comfortable duvet, beautiful crème curtains on the windows and even a crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling. The carpet was plush and soft as a feather.

Still looking around in awe she walked to the bed and sat down. It was so fluffy she knew it would be like heaven sleeping there. Even if it was alone.

Not that Bruce had any intentions of allowing her to do so at all.

"Are you in for some sparkling wine?"

"No, thanks. I´m not really thirsty."

"A woman who´s not onto sparkling wine? Wow, you´re definitely one of a kind."

"As if you didn´t know that before."

Silently leaning on the wall he just watched her settle down.

With a sigh of pure pleasure, Diana removed her shoes and laid down on the bed.

"So..." She smiled, looking up warmly at Bruce in a silent invitation for him to join her. "How did Shayera trick you to go and meet me?"

"Chess." He said quite embarrassed, making her laugh. She instantly felt way more relaxed.

"No way. She bet on it on a chess match?"

"So she did."

"And you lost?"

"In just twelve moves."

"You're way smarter than that."

"I'm easy to distract."

"How so?" She asked puzzled.

Walking to the bed, he laid on top of her.

"She mentioned you."

He expected her to laugh, to smile, to blush, to tease him. Anything. Anything but what she actually did. Bruce was caught completely unaware when Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fervently. He responded forcefully, sliding his strong hands under her slim body and unzipping her dress. Soon it was pulled down to her waist and he ran his hand up and down the cotton skin of her back. She shivered under his slippery touch, completely unarmed and unable to resist, for the first time in her life.

And, oh, God, did she really love it.

She groaned when his lips left her to travel the way down her neck and to her breast in a line of butterfly kisses that sent waves of delight through her whole body. Bruce certainly knew what he was doing and Diana really hoped he wouldn´t end up… disappointed.

With her shaking and barely responding hands she unbuttoned his shirt and slowly pulled it down his arms. She could clearly feel his arousal pressed against her thigh and every second she grew more and more eager to savor and to feel that whole new world he had to offer.

Diana unbuttoned her tailored black pants too, but before she pulled them down, a loud moan escaped her when his mouth closed around her nipple. They weren´t going slow at all, they weren´t more than two souls desperately willing to find each other, yet it wasn´t the roller-coaster speed they both needed yet. His moves were so dexterous she didn´t think she could last much longer. He wasn´t exactly the gentleman type, but he was exactly everything she wanted.

She pulled his pants down with her feet until it landed on the floor with the rest of the clothing and tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling his lips back to meet hers, which opened ready to surrender to every lustful desire of her body. She felt strangely comfortable and safe around him and underneath his body. There wasn´t any need of words to prove he deeply cherished her.

Her hands slowly pulled his underwear away too and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As their tongues were still tangled together, in response he removed her thong and ran his fingers between her legs teasingly. She was definitely wet and ready.

"Please don´t make me wait." She moaned.

Without another warning, he plunged onto her forcefully, making her scream of delight and pain when her seal broke.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned, moving slowly and stroking her face to pull away some lose strands of hair.

"As long as you don´t stop, baby, I am." She whispered.

"I wouldn´t stop, for anything in this word, baby." He replied, going faster.

She moaned again and resumed their kiss.

"I love you, so… much."

"I love you… too"

Diana wanted to reply, but she was overwhelmed by the wave of immense pleasure that suddenly burst inside of her. She unconsciously dragged her nails along his back and collapsed onto the bed exhausted with another moan, louder than the previous ones. He climaxed too and collapsed on top of her after he released himself.

Diana didn´t open her eyes for a long while. She took a few deep breaths to get her heart back to normal and tried to assimilate what just happened. She just had sex with Bruce, he said he loved her and actually… he was still inside of her. She was also sure he was the love of her life.

"What are you thinking of?" He whispered minutes later and kissed her neck.

"I´m trying my best to stay asleep and never wake up again."

He slowly moved to lay next to her and when she heard his satisfied laugh, Diana opened her eyes and cuddled up to him, placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

"It was amazing. Thank you."

"You were screaming so loud I'm sure now the entire neighborhood knows it was."

"You are so mean."

"It was perfect. You are perfect."

"I wasn´t sure I would… do it right."

He smirked at her naïveté and pulled her closer, placing her on top of him and straddling his waist. His eyes ran hungrily up and down her naked frame.

"Do you want me to prove you how right you did it?"

Color suddenly lightened up her face and he understood he shouldn´t push her too much… momentarily, contenting himself with running his hand up and down her soft back. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure that reached her as softly as the summer breeze.

"That feels nice."

"Why don´t you take a shower, sweetheart? It will help you relax."

She nodded and got off him, walking to the bathroom. But she stopped halfway and turned around.

"Did you just call me sweetheart?"

"I did. And it better be no one else does." He said seriously.

"Easy, big boy. I´m yours and only yours." She winked and blew him a kiss.

"And I still can´t believe it."

Whilst Diana got into the shower, singing again _I__don´t__wanna__miss__a__thing_, Bruce got into a pair of boxers and changed the bed sheets. He left a clean shirt for her over the bed and stood next to the window looking at the quiet night sky. As Diana´s fabulous voice filed the room he thought about them both and worried over their future.

Bruce didn´t realize she left the bathroom and put the shirt on until her arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Hello, handsome."

"Hello, beautiful."

"Are you coming back to bed? We can have dinner there."

….

Diana woke the next morning when the sun hit her face fully. She yawned and slowly stirred. It took her a few seconds to realize she was all alone… in Bruce Wayne´s big bed. A smile crawled to her sleepy face when she remembered the night before and understood why was she feeling so wonderfully good. She felt such a deep happiness she wanted to jump up and down and give him a big good morning kiss… amongst other things. She heard the shower running and the temptation to walk in and join him was too much to resist. She stretched gingerly and took her first step to meet her handsome man under the running water -just the image made her weak to the knees-, but she stopped death in her tracks when the door opened and someone walked in.

Alfred put the breakfast tray aside and bowed lightly.

"Good morning, Miss. I didn´t know Mr. Wayne had company. I didn´t mean to intrude."

"Good morning." She smiled warmly. "I´m Diana."

Alfred smiled and took her hand, gentlemanly kissing the back of it.

"Nice to meet you, princess." Diana retreated her hand, surprised and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Shall I bring another tray of breakfast?"

"Please, that will be lovely. I´m starving."

"I will be right back." He replied, walking off the room.

Diana sat on the bed, forgetting for a brief moment about surprising her new boyfriend.

"Good morning, baby." He said, walking out of the bathroom and his words pulled her out of her reverie.

"Hi…" she smiled absent-mindedly, looking up at him, but her heart and mind stopped at once when she saw his lean perfect body wet and only covered by a towel.

"I see Alfred already brought breakfast" He added, helping himself a glass of orange juice from the tray.

"Yes, he just did." She mumbled, shaking her head to regain her senses.

He finished his juice and turned to Diana, seeing her looking at him and rubbing her arm with her hand. He immediately realized what had her so tong-tied.

"You know, you´re definitely a turn on, woman." He smirked, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly close against him.

"I…" she started, looking up at him, but he silenced her with a hungry kiss that left Diana speechless. Bruce placed her on the bed and laid on top of her.

"Mmm… I love the way you think." She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and deepening the kiss even more in a complete acceptance of his intentions. He responded sliding the shirt up her curvaceous body and off her head in a single move.

"Are you just going to stay there and watch me burn…?" Diana whispered and slipped her hand down his wet torso and into the towel covering his middle body, giggling in satisfaction at the appreciative groan he emitted.

Surely they had a long, long way to walk down yet. They had a road full of proofs their blooming love still had to face. They would have enemies on their ways, trying to destroy them both, trying to use them against the other. Sure they were crime fighters during night time, but they could still play love birds under daylight. Sure the dark knight wasn´t the type one would expect to fall head over heels over a woman and actually find the ultimate pleasure and happiness on it. Sure the amazing amazon wasn´t the woman to be expected to lost herself over a man in such a way and discover all the things that for so long had been denied to her, and find out that most of her hatred towards men was actually pretty misplaced. She really wasn´t prepared to find out Aphrodite´s true love and perfect happiness was real, and on the most exquisite and unexpected man, when she was convinced she had so stupidly fallen for someone that could never love her back. Yes, they were a quite unusual couple and there would be many, many things pulling them apart and doing harm. Facing her was the biggest risk he ever took, but that night, no matter how short, proved him completely right. She turned him into a man he never thought he could become before meeting her. Opening herself to him, as the woman she actually was, was the most courageous act in Diana´s long life and it deeply convinced that she could become a part of that world that still felt so strange to her. Both of them had that certainty that only comes once in a lifetime: they had found true love. Destiny had its hideous tricks. She was a princess of a race of immortal warriors, he was a rich boy with issues -lot of issues-, and they were just about to prove to the world that love knows no boundaries.

THE END

**N/A: Reviews, please?**


End file.
